Sólo debes morir
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: ¿Algún personaje que odies? ¿Qué quieras matar? Pues esa es la finalidad de éste fic. Reto propuesto por mi en un foro de Hp... ¿Quieres saber quienes son las victimas? Sólo entra y lo sabrás
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes aqui mencionados me pertenecen. Sólo a sus respectivos autores.

**Nota de autora:** El siguiente fic, es cortesía de un reto ("Drabbles de la Muerte") propuesto por mi, en un foro de HP, se debía hacer una lista de doce personajes que quisieramos matar y aqui están los resultados. Mi primer personaje ha sido Kirtash, el de Memorias de un idhun, es posible que éste un poco OoC; pero es poco lo que sé de éste personaje, asi que perdonenme.

**Reto:** Sabía que la conocería algún día; pero jamás pensó que fuese tan pronto.

**Manipulado**

Siempre lo había sabido. Siempre había soñado con ella y si no fuera porque su corazón latía fuertemente, ya la habría conocido.

Y ahora la sentía tan cerca de sí, que su humano corazón sintió miedo, no pudo evitar una sonrisa sarcástica que surgió en sus labios, por alguna razón quería morir, su lado shek le alentaba a luchar, sin embargo su lado humano le pedía aquello, le pedía morir, y aún no entendía por qué.

-¿Sostendrás a Domivat en mi cuello hasta que te decidas a matarme?- cuestionó. Necesitaba apresurar su final y la única manera era provocar, provocar a ése maldito dragón.- Pensé que eras más inteligente, Jack.-acotó sonriendo de lado.

El muchacho de cabellera rubia le observó con odio.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho, maldito?-preguntó con furia en su voz.- Ella te amaba y se suponía que tu también… ¿Por qué la mataste Kirtash?- una lágrima traicionera surcó por el rostro del chico que sostenía la espada.

¿Debía decirle? ¿Para qué? Prefería morir, sí, quizás era lo mejor, no quería aceptar que una vez más había sido manipulado. No, definitivamente aquél dragón no debía saber la verdad de lo sucedido, era mejor que lo matara, y que todos pensarán que era un asesino. No miraría el cuerpo de Victoria, no lo haría, si observaba su cuerpo inerte y sin vida de seguro caería de rodillas ante Jack, suplicándole una muerte rápida, ya que sin ella era mejor no vivir.

-No hay razón alguna para lo que he hecho, sólo lo hice y ya nada puedes hacer,-agregó. Necesitaba que le cortara el cuello allí mismo; pero el rubio era demasiado noble para su gusto y por eso debía provocarlo.-ésta vez se ha ido para siempre, como debió hacerlo hace mucho.-soltó una carcajada, nunca se había sentido tan falso en su vida.

Y aquello fue todo, sintió como su enemigo ejercía más fuerza en su cuello y simplemente la oscuridad lo invadió.

Sonrió internamente, por fin la había conocido y al parecer La Muerte lo recibía con los brazos abiertos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes aqui mencionados me pertenecen. Sólo a sus respectivos autores.

**Nota de autora:** El siguiente fic, es cortesía de un reto ("Drabbles de la Muerte") propuesto por mi, en un foro de HP, se debía hacer una lista de doce personajes que quisieramos matar y aqui están los resultados. Mi segundo personaje ha sido Victoria, el de Memorias de un idhun, es posible que éste un poco OoC; pero es poco lo que sé de éste personaje, asi que perdonenme.

**Reto:** "No podia creerlo. Había imaginado varias veces su muerte; pero jamás creyó que sería así..."

* * *

**Desangrada**

Muchas veces, miles de veces, había soñado, imaginado, pensado su muerte, sin embargo nunca imaginó que sería de aquella forma.

Podría ser cualquiera, cualquier cosa que la matara, magia, cuchillos, carrow; pero nunca maldita sea pensó morir desangrada por el simple hecho de un accidente en el baño, por el hecho de que su cabeza había chocado contra el vidrio de la ducha.

Y ahora se desangraba, no podía gritar, tan sólo leves gemidos salían de su boca. Nada podía decir ni siquiera los nombres de ellos, posó sus ojos en el techo de aquél baño y una sombra negra fue lo que observó, sí, definitivamente aquella tarde sería su fin; pero ni siquiera se había despedido de ellos.

Sólo estaba allí exhalando sus últimos alientos, respirando por última vez, escuchando los últimos y miedosos latidos de su corazón.

"Maldita sea… después de todo ahora debo morir" pensó con enojo, con rabia, con dolor y con impotencia, sobre todo impotencia, porque se sentía sola y porque además sabía, sabía perfectamente que nada absolutamente nada podía hacer.

Por mucho que intentase luchar, intentar moverse o hacer algún movimiento, eso sólo aceleraría el proceso de su muerte.

Y los escuchó, pasos acelerados por la escalera y de pronto.

La puerta del baño se abrió de par en par, dejando ver una cabellera rubia, y una cabellera castaña, eran ellos y no pudo evitarlo, simplemente sonrió, sí, los vería al menos esa vez.

- Los-a-a-am-amo-habló utilizando su último soplo de su corazón.

Segundos después se desvaneció, sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados, ya sus pulmones no funcionaban y mucho menos su corazón, muerta, eso era lo que estaba, irremediablemente y tontamente muerta.

Jamás imaginó morir en un baño, y mucho menos en su propia casa.

**Moamo2**: La verdad es que el reto se basa en matar a personajes de una lista que uno mismo hacia y no anote al cuatro ojos en ella, sin embargo ya veré que puedo hacer, quizás me lo cargue xD. Gracias por tu comentario y sí, me quedo algo empalagoso, incluso creo que este también quedó así. Y gracias por comentar.

**Eliade:** Sí, lo sé hay algo de OoC, pero nunca he trabajado con estos personajes, en fin. Pues increiblemente Victoria era la segunda de mi lista así que allí tenes la muerte, aunque me quedo muy cutre pero no se me ocurrio nada más. Y bueno gracias por comentar.

¡Saludos mágicos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Este es un fic sin fines de lucro, y creado para asesinar a aquellos personajes insoportables (?.

**Reto 3:** "Nunca se imaginó que precisamente ella (él) le haría dormir"

**Personaje:** Ginny Weasley.

* * *

**For a men**

Lo habia pensado miles de veces… _miles_. Debía encontrar la manera de hacerla dormir, de hacerla callar. Sólo a una conclusión había llegado: lo haría ella.

Sí, aunque la mandaran a Azkaban o a la cárcel muggle-_que a fin de cuentas era la misma mierda_- la mataría, reiría con aquella crueldad de Bellatrix que había aprendido, la sometería como lo hacía anteriormente Voldemort con sus victimas y finalmente la mataría, logrando que al fin aquella maldita pelirroja se alejara de su… _hombre_.

Porque Harry James Potter le pertenecía desde el mismo instante en que había posado sus ojos en él. Sería aún más cruel que todos los anteriores magos y villanos oscuros, porque ella tenía una ventaja: había estado entre los buenos. Sabía las debilidades, defectos, habilidades y demás de los "buenos" sobre todo los de aquella maldita pelirroja, quien vería su fin muy pronto… _demasiado pronto_.

Era la hora. El incesante tintineo de las campanas de aquella iglesia muggle frente a sí se lo indicaba… ¿Cómo había llegado a aquel extraño mundo? Sencillo fue al terminar Hogwarts-_mejor dicho después de la guerra_- había decidido conocer otros horizontes e ir al mundo muggle le pareció lo más conveniente y en cierta forma lo más sensato, en el mundo mágico era mal vista, por aquello de haber sido débil ante Umbrige ¡Lo había explicado miles de veces! Fue culpa del veritaserum y sin embargo nunca le creyeron, de ser una miembro del ED… ahora simplemente era un traidora, una chica ex -Ravenclaw en la que nadie podía confiar.

Y gracias a eso había perdido a _su_ Harry. Trayendo como consecuencia que la moribunda, estúpida e imbécil pelirroja se aprovechara de la situación, quedando al final con el pequeño Potter y alejándolo para siempre de ella.

— ¿Qué rayos haces aquí, Chang? — cuestionó la pelirroja al abrir la puerta.

La oriental sonrió con malicia y apuntó con su varita a la pelirroja.

— Deshacerme de algunos obstáculos. — acotó mientras se adentraba al hogar de la Weasley. — Por cierto… ¡Crucio!

Ginny Weasley cayó al suelo retorciéndose. Sentía como miles de cuchillas invisibles se agolpaban en su cuerpo quería, necesita, debía pararlo, pero era prácticamente imposible. Había tratado de levantarse y sin embargo sólo lograba que el dolor fuera más implacable.

— ¡Vamos Weasley! Quiero divertirme un poco más antes de matarte…—dijo mientras bufaba aburrida. — ¿Ves por qué no te mereces a Harry? Él es mucho más fuerte que tú y valiente. —acotó.

— P-e-r-r-a— dijo con resentimiento la pelirroja.

Cho sonrió. Sí, al parecer la chica sufría, pero se estaba aburriendo demasiado.

— ¿Perra? ¡Vamos Weasley! Eres amiga de Granger y lo único productivo que puedes decir antes de morir es… ¿Perra? Cada vez me convenzo no te mereces a Harry.

Por un momento Ginny dejó de sentir el dolor pulsante en su cuerpo y así como había caído se levanto dispuesta a vencer a la oriental. Sin embargo Cho fue más rápido y un _incarcerus_ había sido suficiente para mantener quieta a la chica.

— Y según tú… Chang ¿Quién se merece a Harry? —cuestionó con algo de ironía y sarcasmo.

— ¿No es obvio? — contraatacó la oriental. — Definitivamente: Yo. Nadie más que yo para hacer feliz al querido Harry.

Escupió. Ginny escupió a la ex Ravenclaw dando muestra del asco que sentía ante sus palabras.

— Sin embargo Harry me ama a mí…—debatió la Weasley.

Necesitaba sacar su lado Gryffindor. Sabía que moriría, pero no se mostraría débil ante aquella estúpida traidora, y quizás si la provocaba el dolor sería menos, no quería volver a experimentar un crucio.

Nunca en sus veinte años de vida se había puesto a pensar en su muerte. La veía lejana como en algunos cien o quizás- _y si tenia suerte_- doscientos, seguramente habría muerto de manera natural y por su obvia vejez, pero jamás imaginó que sería asesinada.

No desde el preciso momento en que Lord Voldemort. Estaba segura que su vida sería plena y feliz, sin embargo allí estaba aquella maldita oriental que cortaba sus sueños, esperanzas y demás con simples crucios y palabras hirientes que ella rebatía por completo.

Cho meditó las palabras de la pelirroja. Era cierto, el azabache estaba enamorado de aquella insípida, pero ni modos ya se acostumbraría a vivir sin ella, después de todo ella era Cho Chang y estaba segura de que ningún hombre se le negaría, mucho menos Harry.

— Es cierto. Pero yo me encargaré de resolver ese problema… ¡Avada Kedabra!

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron desmesuradamente, había llegado su fin y en lo único que podía pensar era que nunca imaginó que sería precisamente ella, Cho Chan quién la haría dormir.

Cho rió, sí, lo hizo como había practicado. Aún cuando los aurores habían llegado a la casa y la trasladaban a Azkaban la oriental seguía riendo sin cesar, su objetivo había sido logrado y eso era lo único importante.

Ginny Weasley había muerto, por fin.

_End_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Este es un fic sin fines de lucro, y creado para asesinar a aquellos personajes insoportables (?.

**Disclaimer 2**: Los personajes presentados en este cap son enteramente mios. Sobre todo la Mary.

**Reto 3:** "¿Era posible tanta maldad? Luego de hacerlo (a) feliz por unas cuantas horas, simplemente era tan fría (o) como para desaparecerlo (a)"

**Personaje:** "Chica Perfecta" (Un personaje mio que odié con toda mi alma cuando me reivindiqué... ¿Por qué? Era una Mary-Sue con todas sus letras y quiero matarla).

* * *

**Muerte imperfecta**

* * *

Sofía Elena Rosario Marisela Sanchez Rodriguez… y otros apellidos-_y nombres_- que ahora no recordaba, estaba totalmente sorprendida. No podía creer lo que sus ojos-_hermosos, únicos y totalmente perfectos_- estaban observando en ese momento, era casi imposible que Pedro Luis Flores Goméz le estuviese haciendo eso.

Pero… ¿Qué rayos había ocurrido? Hacía unas cuantas horas atrás él le declaraba su amor eterno, su pasión hacía ella- _la cual comprendía, con aquel cuerpo escultural que poseía y además la talla hiperextragrande de su sostén era un atributo realmente resaltante de sí._-, su deseo y sueño de ser el único hombre en su vida.

Y ella ingenua, inocente y tontamente se había entregado a él por primera vez- _porque era virgen. Sí, pese a que había estado con Eduardo, con Miguel, con Julio e incluso una noche loca estuvo con Irene… lo cual agradecía al alcohol no recordar nada de esa noche._-, y ni siquiera utilizó sus manos- _eso era además de antihigiénico, algo que una chica como ella (virgen e inocente cabía resaltar) no debía hace_r.-, su boca era de mejor ayuda, sobre todo al atragantarse con cierta parte del cuerpo masculino, para ser más explícita con aquella que los hombres hacían feliz a las mujeres… y eso lo sabía por palabras de su madre.

Y luego de esa entrega se desplomaron uno al lado de otro, total y absolutamente exhaustos. Sin embargo, minutos después aquel descarado rufián- _al cual amaba con toda su alma, y con todas sus vidas pasadas, porque el destino siempre los había unido, pero separado a la vez_.- comenzó a acariciarla muy íntimamente, haciéndola caer de nuevo entre sus garras- _filosas, deliciosas y terriblemente placenteras._-, logrando que ella se entregara de nuevo y aprendiera nuevas cosas- _sólo le faltaba unas tres posiciones más y sería la primera en completar el kamasutra, quizás hasta inventase nueva posiciones_.-, y que lo amará aún más de lo que ya lo hacía, porque ahora él era su hombre y ella su mujer_- adoraba como sonaba eso… era tan poétic_o-.

Aún recordaba sus palabras antes de dormirse por completo.

— Eres hermosa Sofía Elena Rosario…—pobre, no sabía cuánto tiempo había durado en decir su nombre, esperaba que se hubiese detenido en Carlotta o de lo contrario le faltarían varios días para llegar a los apellidos.

Y ahora estaba allí, frente a sí. Apuntándola con un arma de fuego, y con una mirada tan fría e inexpresiva que aún no entendía, porque se suponía que él la amaba- pero… ¿Quién no la amaría? Ella era la chica perfecta, bonita, hermosa, talentosa, habilidosa… entre miles de cosas más.-, entonces ¿Por qué deseaba matarla? ¿Podía ser alguien tan cruel?

— ¿Qué te sucede Pedro? — sí algo odiaba del amor de su vida, era su nombre. Era terriblemente horrible. Y si su apellido era peor, pero era él quien había robado su corazón.

— No te amo Sofía. —mencionó este con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Y ella le miró dolida… ¿Cómo podía ser eso verdad? Si su amor se notaba sincero y duradero.

— Es imposible, todos me aman. —objetó ella con determinación.

— Pero yo no. —confesó Pedro. —La persona a la que amo me pidió algo muy importante para ella y es precisamente lo que hago.

Lo cacheteó, porque confesaba que le había sido infiel ¡A ella! ¿Cómo se atrevía aquel imbécil con nombre feo? Pero, estaba interesada ¿Qué diablos le había pedido su amante? ¿Quién diablos era su amante?

— ¿Quién diablos es tú amante? ¿Y qué diablos te pidió? — ¡Qué horror! ¡Se le había ido la clase! Todo era culpa de ese hombre, no fue una buena influencia para ella.

— Es Juliene.

¿Juliene? ¡Oh sí! La mujer tonta y sin gracia que había escrito sobre ella, que le había dado vida… ¿Qué diablos quería esa idiota ahora? ¿No había sido suficiente ya? Ella no tenía la culpa de que sus novelas fueran un fracaso, además ni siquiera entendían porque lo eran, si Ella era la protagonista, estaba seguro que era culpa de la escritora, de seguro no sabía describir bien a su personaje. Y era por eso que ella había escrito de… Juliene. Y al contrario de esta, sus libros eran totalmente exitosos.

Porque ella sí era una perfecta escritora… no como la estúpida de Juliene.

— Antes de cualquier cosa diré… mi querido Pedro tienes un gusto terrible, debes mejorarlo. Quizás si me pides perdón te deje ser mi novio… de nuevo. —comentó mientras se revisaba sus uñas. Esa semana debía hacer un manicure nuevo, ya estaba aburrida del que tenía. — Por cierto… ¿Qué te pidió esa estúpida?

Él sonrió con maldad. Y se acercó más a ella con el arma en mano. No escuchó el disparo, simplemente lo sintió, justo en el momento en que atravesó su cuerpo. Aquello era terrible, en unas dos horas debía asistir al desfile de modas en París y en vez de eso comenzaba a desangrarse en su habitación, eso era patético.

— Me pidió… matarte. —acotó Pedro y luego simplemente salió de ese lugar.

Dejándola allí, muriendo lentamente. ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Cómo podía existir tanta maldad? Luego de haberla hecho feliz durante unas cuantas horas, era tan frío como para desaparecerla de ese modo ¡Demonios! Al menos la hubiera matado frente a todos sus fans, así tal vez podría estar en primera plana incluso en su muerte.

_End_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Este es un fic sin fines de lucro, y creado para asesinar a aquellos personajes insoportables (?.

**Reto: "**¿Tan malvado (a) había sido en su vida? Simplemente no se creia morir de aquella forma..."

**Personaje:** Isabella Swan, de Crepúsculo.

**Nota de autora**: Si soy sincera este es mi muerte favorita o la más satisfactoria, debería decir.

* * *

**Llamas**

* * *

No podía creerlo. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho? ¿Qué era tan grave qué la llevaba a semejante final? ¿Tan malvada había sido en su vida? No lo creía, no creía morir de aquella forma… ¿Qué rayos era lo qué estaba pagando? ¿Haber dejado a Jacob por Edward? Quizás, no obstante ¿Realmente merecía ese fin?

Luego de convivir con hombres lobos y vampiros, era tan ilógico morir de esa forma. Morir por culpa de una explosión culinaria, era hasta irónico pensar en como estaba muriendo.

Todo porque quería hacerle la cena a Charlie, para darle la noticia de su compromiso con Edward, pero ¿y ahora? ¿Qué rayos sucedería? Ella estaba allí muriendo, observando como la casa lentamente se prendía en llamas y ella exhalaba su último respiro.

- N-o-n-o- trató de gritar al sentir las llamas acercarse a su cuerpo.

Pero no tenía fuerzas para gritar, el aire se había esfumado de sus pulmones, a medida que las llamas se acrecentaban, no podía creerse la manera en que estaba muriendo. Luego de convivir con vampiros y licántropos, imaginó morir de maneras más extraordinarias, sin embargo ¿morir calcinada? No, definitivamente eso jamás estuvo en su lista.

Sólo se preguntaba, qué era aquello tan grave que había hecho para merecerse semejante muerte.

Y quemaban, las llamas se introducían en su cuerpo, intentaba moverse para apagarlas, pero era prácticamente imposible, su cuerpo ardía, sentía que era protagonista de una película de terror, la cual debía morir de la manera más dolorosa y estúpida posible.

Pensó en Edward, pensó en su padre, en sus amigos y en Jacob… Jake. Aquel joven licántropo a quien había hechos sufrir con su elección ¿Sería ese su castigo? Tal vez, pero no se creía tan malvada como para merecer ese fin, sin embargo lo aceptaba, después de todo, ya sólo su rostro faltaba por quemarse.

"_Adiós… Edward_" pensó con tristeza al darse cuenta de que jamás lo volvería a ver.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Este es un fic sin fines de lucro, y creado para asesinar a aquellos personajes insoportables (?.

**Reto: :**"Estar entre la vida y la muerte, jamás se lo hubiera esperado; pero ya sabia cual era su final..."

**Personaje:** Kate, de la película "Kate y Leopold"

**Nota de autora**: En el momento en que lo escribí estaba de un excelente humor, aunado esto había terminado de leer _"Un regalo del futuro_" un dramione bastante lindo y por eso me salió esto tan cursi y dramático, y con esto culminó el fic... hasta la próxima que se me antoje matar personajes (? xD.

* * *

**Vida por vida**

* * *

Oh, joder. Odiaba ese maldito siglo. Odiaba ese maldito vestido carísimo y odiaba a Leopold, por dejarle semejante encargo en su cuerpo. Sí, justo en aquel momento cuando el sudor corría por su frente y gran parte de su cuerpo, Kate, comenzaba a odiar a su marido.

De seguro si estuviera en su siglo ya todo aquel martirio habría acabado. No, ni siquiera lo hubiera vivido. Sólo sería necesario una cesárea y ella sería feliz, despertaría luego de unas horas y arrullaría aquella nueva vida en su seno.

Sudaba copiosamente y esto hacia que el maldito vestido-batola se le pegara al cuerpo. Y lo odiaba, odiaba tener la ropa pegada a su cuerpo por el sudor, era una sensación por demás desagradable.

— ¡Vamos, señora! ¡Vamos, puje! — le alentó una joven muchacha de cabellos rubios. — ¡Falta poco, señora Kate! ¡Puje!

Jadeaba, sudaba, su cuerpo le indicaba que no podía más. Y su corazón estaba más acelerado que de costumbre. Sin contar el desastre de sangre que había en la cama.

— ¡Argh!— gritó, mientras pujaba con fuerza.

Y fue entonces que lo escuchó, ese pequeño llanto que hizo desaparecer todo odio hacia Leopold, que sólo le permitió pensar en amor y suspirar como una cría de quince años que acaba de enamorarse.

Esa pequeña criatura que la joven rubia le mostraba era lo más precioso que había visto jamás. Se sintió realizada, sintió que amaba más que nunca a Leopold y que además amaba a ese pequeño niño tan parecido a su padre.

Los amó a ambos. A los dos hombres de su vida. Porque ellos serían los únicos.

Y fue cuando todo se complicó. La joven rubia se apresuró a darle al niño a otra muchacha, mientras corría hacía su señora para ver que ocurría.

Kate sentía que su corazón le estaba reclamando algo y que su cuerpo sólo quería descansar. Sus parpados se cerraban por el cansancio, su rostro iba poniéndose pálido.

La rubia no sabía qué hacer, era la primera vez que veía aquella reacción en una mujer que recién había dado a luz.

— Llama a Leopold.—exigió Kate, sintiendo como su boca se sentía seca y sus pulmones no recibían el oxigeno requerido.

La chica corrió, brincó y estuvo a punto de caerse para ir en busca de su señor. Tenían que llamar a un experto, la señora estaba realmente mal, tenían que encontrar la forma de que no muriera.

Kate, sin embargo, comenzaba a aceptar su verdad. De seguro su cuerpo no estaba preparado para la faena que segundos antes había vivido, su corazón acelerado se lo confirmaba y sobre todo esa opresión en su pecho. Esa falta de oxigeno, todo se estaba poniendo borroso y ella sólo quería ver a Leopold, quería verlo por última vez.

Y él llegó. Como si se tratase de un vendaval, una tormenta que necesitaba llegar con rapidez a su destino, pero en vez de querer destruirlo, quería cuidarlo.

— Le…o…pold.—las palabras se atoraban en su garganta.

El susodicho se sentó a su lado realmente preocupado.

— Shh, Shh. No digas nada, Kate. Ya el doctor viene en camino, sólo resiste.— le pidió tomando la mano de su esposa.

Ella negó. Al parecer había comprendido algo demasiado importante y necesitaba hacérselo saber a él.

— No…lle…gar…tiem…po.— fueron las palabras que pudo decir, no obstante para los presentes entendieron correctamente.

Leopold asintió. No sabía por qué comenzaba a sentir que ya estaba muerta, era como si Kate estuviera dando su vida, su vida a cambio de otra. No. No podía aceptar vivir sin ella.

— Sí. Si llegará y te curará.—dijo esperanzado.

Kate le miró directamente a los ojos, como tratando de transmitirle esa serenidad que ella misma sentía en ese momento. No era tan malo, sólo que ya no estaría de forma tangible.

Una ironía. Una mala broma del destino, qué, sin embargo, ella aceptaba con madurez.

Estar entre la vida y la muerte, jamás se lo habría imaginado, pero ya sabía cuál sería su final. Y su final no estaba en aquel mundo, ya había vivido lo suficiente, ya tenía su ración de aventuras, ya había hecho el más asombroso viaje de su vida, porque pocos en su vida podrían decir que habían viajado al pasado.

— Cuí…da…lo.—le pidió entre jadeos. — Te…a…mo.

Y finalmente su cuerpo fue vencido por el cansancio. Por la muerte, siendo esta recompensada por su paciencia y por permitirle un poco más de tiempo a su nueva alma.

Kate Mckay, esposa de Leopold Alexis Elijah Walker Thomas Gareth Mountbatten, Duque de Albany, falleció aquella tarde luego de dar a luz a su pequeño hijo. Dejando un gran vacío en el corazón del duque, pero a su vez brindándole un gran regalo. Porque ella había dado su vida para tener a su hijo.

Y por eso Leopold cuidaría bien de su hijo, lo amaría con la misma intensidad que amaba a la madre del mismo, y le hablaría de ella, de sus aventuras, juntos, del nacimiento de su amor y finalmente de cómo había dado vida por vida.

Y Kate estaría muy feliz por ello.

_End_


End file.
